Perryshmirtz Doofxhuman Perry
by paranojik
Summary: So yeah. Hi, guys. This is the first part of my lame story,but don't be too harsh. I'm doing this just for fun, 'k? And my version of Perry is girly, yes. Big hips ftw If you don't like it,just don't read it. I've warned you. Story: Perry got turned human with the Human-inator months ago and he has already got used to being human.


That day they were fighting, as usual.  
"You won't get away with this! I always win!" Perry yelled, while punching and kicking his nemesis.  
Dr D tried to block, but he got distracted by the beautiful, long teal hair of his nemesis, tied up in a high ponytail. It kept going from side to side,freely.  
"You have beautiful hair, Perry." he said,completely out of context.  
For a mere second the secret agent froze,blushing deep red.  
"Wh-what do you mean?.. Is that some kinda trick so you'd confuse me and then attack? Ha, no way, man!" Perry smirked,getting into a fighting stance.  
"No, dude, I mean it. I like your hair. Never cut it. It makes you look kinda girly,but keep it. It suits you."  
"I bet it's really soft,too." the mad scientist smiled,running fingers through Perry's hair.  
Perry backed away in disbelief,still blushing madly.  
"Oh come on, can't you just take a compliment without getting suspicious?" Heinz sighed.  
"Not these days. Everyone lie." he narrowed his eyes.  
"What's the point of lying to you, you know everything about me... You know, actually, I don't have friends. You're the only one to be with me. The second person that I care so much for is my daughter Vanessa."  
Perry sighed, he knew that Dr D was just a lonely guy and their fights made his life worth living.  
"Well, alright." the younger one smiled.  
"Maybe you'd like to just, I don't know, have lunch together? I've got loads of time." Perry asked.  
"Sure." he nodded.  
"Then wait right here and I'll go cook something for us."  
Dr D nodded.  
In the kitchen, Perry was making soup,some pancakes and two big icecream sundaes. He kept thinking what Heinz told him over and over.  
'I guess he was honest, sure looked like it.' Perry thought.  
All the food was ready in half an hour.  
"I just made lunch,come over here!"  
Dr D got up,walking towards the kitchen.  
"Whoa, everything looks so tasty." he said,sitting down.  
Perry blushed a bit and sat down,as well.  
After eating,they still sat there.  
"So, Perry, may I ask you something?"  
He nodded. "I'm listening."  
"Why do you dress like that? I've seen you wearing dresses before,but I didn't ask."  
"It's none of your business. I just like it,okay?" Perry scoffed,blushing deep.  
"It's distracting. You're my nemesis. I feel bad for staring at you."  
"Oh! I get it, Perry, you're trying to get my attention!"  
"What now?!" he yelled at defeat,crossing arms and blushing.  
"Aww, you're so cute when you're angry!"  
"Cut that out!"  
Perry hid his face in the hat,he was blushing red.  
"Hey, I'm just messin' with ya. Chill out." Dr D laughed.  
Perry nodded and took a deep sigh.  
"Well. Honestly, there are some things that I like about you,too."  
"Your labcoat is something I've always liked. And I never thought you were ugly. You're quite handsome to me." Perry said,sitting closer to him.  
"Don't know how that sounds coming from your nemesis,but it's true."  
The mad scientist blushed deeply.  
"Wow, really?"  
"Yeah..." he replied,smiling faintly and twirling a lock of his hair.  
"Uh, Dr D, we need to talk,really." Perry said,going to sit on the sofa.  
"I think I love you. I've been trying to deny it,it's so crazy but... It's true..."  
The teal haired young man sighed.  
"Why are you saying it, as if it's a bad thing?"  
"I've got feelings for you,too. It was too awkward to say."  
Perry nodded.  
"So, uh... Would it be okay if we started dating?" Perry asked,blushing.  
"Of course. That would be awesome."  
He took Perry's hand and looked him in the eyes.  
"You're so beautiful, Perry. I could stare at you all day long..."  
"M-me too..."  
Heinz pulled his lover's chin up and kissed him gently.  
Of course, Perry tried to pull away, but he got used to the feel.  
The mad scientist wrapped his arms tight around Perry's back,pulling him closer.


End file.
